Only you
by formango
Summary: Just a few months after the war, Hermione tries to put her life back together, but with Ron becoming more focused on wor and Harry and Ginny getting on with their lives, the last thing she needs is the new man at work...
1. It's a new day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters they are the great J.K.R's.**

**From Hermione's point of view.**

**I'll put up the rest after I know there will be at least 5 people waiting for it. Tar ;-)**

"Shit! I'm going to be late already! Ron! RON! Get out of bed now!" I shouted. A new job at the ministry at I was already going to be late for it. I hadn't been able to get a job since the war but this one happened to be perfect. And I was already running late. I need to go in 5 minutes but before that I need to get Ronald up and have breakfast. Breakfast is something I have indulged in every morning all my life and I refused to stop even through the war and now.

"Sorry Mione. You know you love me, even when I drive you mad," I felt a pair of familiar muscularly arms make their way around my waist and nose nuzzling the side of my neck. Ron was right, I did love him, with all my heart but i just wished he wouldn't be so.... well.....clingy.

I shoved some yogurt and a glass of milk down my neck and kissed Ron goodbye. I hadn't been away from him properly since he left us that time and knowing that tonight he wouldn't be there. Since peace was restored nearly every major Quidditch team had offered Ron a place on their team but he refused until I had got a job. Now he was moving to America for a two week training course with the Los Angeles Arkiles. I don't want him to go but I guess he really needs this job. We don't have hardly any money left.

I strolled down the road to a empty field where no-one would notice me apparate. People were a bit shocked when two just about adults moved into the sleepy little cottage on the outskirts of village. People here were middle aged or old but everyone knew and were close to everyone else. The only other young people were the children of the village. No-one moved in here and hardly anyone moved out. So when me and Ron moved here it caused quite a bit of turmoil.

No-one knew this little village was the one I grew up in with my parents. Not even my closest friends recognized me since the war. My once plain brown, wavy hair had now turned to caramel and hung in precious curls over my shoulders. Although I was petite I still stood strong and steady. I wasn't the bland little girl anymore, now I was a beautiful adult. Ron loved this. He was still the bubbly red head I met and loved since I was 11.

I had reached the top of the hill by the time my thoughts had faded. I looked around me but I was blinded by fog. It was always foggy here but now it was starting to get worse. I talked to Harry about it, in case it was dementors but being Harry he just shrugged it off and said he will look into it. I had always turned to Harry when I needed guidance or just a friend but after spending the time alone that we did, we had slowly started to drift apart. He was more than a friend to me, I probably did need him more than I needed Ron and I guess I did need Ron. Ginny had even started to leave me now but it's not like I don't know why. Even though Harry had promised to make a honest woman of her just a month after the war and me and Ron were totally loved up, she was still scared of me and Harry being together.

I looked around me and knew I had the all clear to apparate to London. I felt the still unfamiliar feeling of being thrown from one place to another with the terrible swooshing of the stomach. I landed a bit dazed just in the back garden of the leaky cauldron, my body's way of telling me I need a drink of something strong. After a nice glass of wine I remembered that I had 5 minutes to be in the office. I couldn't apparate there so I had to run to the ministry. Thankfully it wasn't too hard to find. I got there just in the nick of time. I looked around for a sign to my floor and was just to open the door to the small office when I felt a hole in the pit of my stomach. Me and only one person would work in the office and I didn't want to admit it, I was exited to see who i was working with. I opened the door with my eyes closed.

I said in my most polite voice, "Hello, I'm Miss Hermione Granger but please just call me Mione," I opened my eyes and snarled, "You!"


	2. Unplaned surprises

**Disclaimer: I don not own any characters in this, they are the one and only J.K.R's. Thank you to everyone who read my last chapter, this one is in Ron's p.o.v, please don't kill me. **

Poor Mione, she had worked so hard to get this job and I had buggered it up by making her late. She even had the decency to make me breakfast. I only just realized that I won't see her now for over a two week, I really did want to join theLos Angeles Arkiles but that was before they told me about their two week bonding session in America. That meant two weeks of no Mione.

It had only been 3 month since the second war and only 3 month I had officially been Hermione Grangers boyfriend. I didn't want anything permanent, no real long relationship. I'm still young as as much as I do love her, I am NOT ready to be tied down to just the one girl.

I fell into the couch and flicked on the television (I think it's called that). Mione wanted so much muggle stuff in our house, it was unbelievable. My dad had a field day when he came over for the first time. The muggle's have a sport like quidditch they play and it was bloody amazing. They would chase 1 ball around the pitch but by using their feet! Since we had moved in, I sat and watched it every morning and every night. I didn't have to leave to the flooport for another few hours so I saw no hurry. I don't see any point of getting up, just yet.

I had just got nice and comfortable when a familiar owl landed on the window sill. Poor muggles are terrified, watching all these owls landing on our window sill. This owl was the replacement owl Kindra for Hedwig. It wasn't Harry's familiar so he only used it when totally needed. I walked up and let it in but before I could get the letter it flew up to Yorkie, Mione's new owl. Once I got the letter off the owl I fed Yorkie a treat and purposely left Kindra out, dumb owl. Harry's messy handwriting was very hidden, something he only did when it was top secret. After lifting the charm I began to read:

_Dear Ron,_

_I have a serious problem. Don't kill me but as you probably know me and your _**beautiful**_ sister, who I _**love**_, have been having a very physical relationship. Don't get mad, I know what you and Hermione get up to! Anyway, to no fault of my own, a few week ago me and Ginny were slightly tipsy and I accidentally forgot to put the protection charm on us before sex. Ginny might be pregnant. She has been sick everyday this week, but I keep having a puking pastel to make her think we both have food poisoning. I don't know what to do! We aren't even married yet! Please help me and not kill me._

_Your sincerely_

_H.J. Potter_

_Harry_

Harry had impregnated my little sister. Ginny was going to have Harry's baby in just over 8 month. That guy is going to die! I instantly searched the house for a howler. He is going to die. How dare he, at least when me and Hermione do have sex, we both make sure we are protected and even if we do decide to have a baby, we will be married. But I'm not thinking about that yet.

"Harry James Potter, how dare you call yourself my best fiend. That is my little baby sister you have knocked up. Haven't you heard of muggle protection, you were brought up with them for 11 years! Don't worry I have 4 other brothers and a father to go threw with you yet. I'm not the one telling my mother. You are going down Mr Potter. And please do the sensible thing of marrying my sister before she starts to show!" I screamed.

Once Hermione hears about this, I will get no end of it. Her best friends are getting married and bringing up a family and we are still in a start of a relationship. We have like each other for years but we have only had a few month. Maybe she will want to get married herself, I do hope not. I'm not ready for marriage or family or anything like that. What if she gets pregnant thinking I will marry her. I'm doomed. At least she doesn't have any relatives who will kill me.

I couldn't believe the time. I ran upstairs and picked up my suitcase and broom and apparated to the English flooport. All the team will be there waiting for me. As soon as I got there I saw a massive sign with Los Angeles Arkiles on it. Obviously them. I looked over the team but I only recognized a few of them. A hufflepuff here and a Ravenclaw there. I noticed a short girl with black hair falling down her back. My heart raced a million miles a minute. She was beautiful. I stared dumb faced until she turn around. At that moment my entire world broke up into two pieces.

"What are you staring at Weasel!"


End file.
